


黑羊好运到

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 天穹街文谨以此纪念我包里海量的伊修加德系列烟花。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), MOB美丽, Mob Aymeric
Kudos: 5





	黑羊好运到

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称，mob美丽，女攻，一点点血腥暴力内容，有公式脸屑光出没

你握着一沓刮过的库啵彩走进了地下室。

作为运气平平的彩民，这些票据大抵只能算做你失败的记录:记录你究竟白白付出了多少次期许。实际上，当它们发行的那一刻起就已经被记录了——头彩和胜率是不会被记下的，但发行的总数却极尽详细，也许是要在日后作为鼓励工匠积极工作的铁证，记在监工或那位上议长名下，成为他们数条政绩中的一行小字。但这一切与你毫无干系。

你把手中的票据交给守门人，他点了点头，蓝盈盈的眼睛确乎是转了几次，而后说，半个星时，不能多加钟。你点点头表示清楚了，这些天来没日没夜的工作叫你很难花上比半个星时更多的时间在这儿，毕竟来这儿也是要精力充沛的。你的目光扫过守门人身后的漆黑重剑也扫过那张脸，你觉得面熟，像是在什么地方见过他；但很快你又想起工友之中“那家伙不过是为了给恶疾缠身的老婆多赚点药钱才在这儿干活”的传闻，便不再多想，带着些许怜悯的情态进到里屋去了。

一进门，你便被这混杂的浊气几乎熏了个跟头:霉味，酒气，高级香薰，鞣革时用的化学制剂气味，男人和女人的体液味，夹杂着些许的腥气。屋内里三层外三层地站着人，确乎都是些运气不佳的赌手，到此找点乐子，或只是发泄情绪。

你从人群的缝隙中看到了他:那个据称是同上议长一模一样的男人。你身边的人们也叫他艾默里克。你看不清他的脸，判别不了他同真正的艾默里克究竟有几成相像——现在，一个女性猫魅族和一个男性精灵族正分别占据他上下两张嘴，叫他连助兴的荤话都讲不来半句，只能在猫魅飞溅的淫水中闷哼。你挤不到前排，便在观察中下意识地盘算着屋内的人数，计算起这半个星时的性价比:先不论你几时能排到，这假货被人一天天的轮奸，就算他再像那位风华绝代的上议长又能怎样，等挨到你时不管是屁眼还是嘴巴大概早都被男男女女玩弄得酸软无力了。你有些想要脱离这环境，但思及那一沓票据，又忽地生出些气愤的情绪来:他妈的，艾默里克！

你望着不远处三条肉虫纠缠，心绪却已联想到天穹街上卖给工匠们消遣用的小报。刚巧这两天你和同寝的几个工友集资买了合订本，旁的精灵美人是半个都没能记住，八卦上议长是否暗地里做皮肉交易的文章倒是记了个七八分——那些文章篇篇写得香艳，且真人真事般写实，有些段落甚至艳得直教人拍案叫绝:那仪表堂堂的博雷尔子爵是如何对着救国英雄张开一双白腿，又是怎样用销魂的肉洞勾得前苍天龙骑甘心给他卖命；或他是怎样在贵族间的秘密聚会上献出肉体，肆意供人奸玩，好换取改革的助力……

你咽了咽口水。这会儿，那个猫魅族此刻已从假货身上下来了，他咿咿呀呀淫叫了几声，脸上女人的淫水还未擦净，便有个鲁加族的男性径直插进了他的口腔里。比之上议长本尊，大概这假货还是风尘气太重了些。你看着他被两个鸡巴巨硕的种族操得几近窒息，鸡巴也直挺挺地立了起来。虽然这场面同你理想中的上议长被操多少差了些意思，但终归还是足够刺激的——你想着，又往前挤了挤。

这回你看得清楚了:他约摸着今天已被太多人操了太多次，奶头都揪成硕大的一颗，果子般同金玉的梗一齐挂在一堆精液里，还真有几分可怜巴巴的意思在。至于旁的地方，不是被巴掌箍出青紫，便是被绳索和束具折磨，边缘泛出红鲜鲜的一片。

新上阵的鲁加族似乎性子有些急躁，操口穴操得毫不客气，挺腰抽插得几近捶打钢铁；那头软篷的黑发自然没能幸免，和着精液敷贴在他头上，直生造出些颓败的感觉。操着他屁眼的精灵族似乎对这淫肉的共用者大不满意，操着操着，竟然低啐了一口；末了才拔出鸡巴，给他洗过一场精液喷淋浴，这才忿忿地离开。

妈了个巴子，你听见那个鲁加族男人暗骂了一句，直把鸡巴一口气插进他喉管更深的位置:这假货一下子便被操得抽搐起来，许是将要被操窒息了，挣扎的姿态却分外煽情。这就是肉便器跟贵族间的区别了，你玩味地打量着他痉挛的姿态，心下只想着品评的用词。肉便器大多如此，哪怕叫人用私刑般的手法虐待，也只会摆弄着几处肉洞想办法给人取乐。但许是这团淫肉的口活儿太厉害，你瞄了眼那鲁加族的鸡巴，确乎已经被那条喉管给夹射了。“艾默里克”咳了几声，做出了吞咽的动作，转而又趴跪下去，确乎是想换个姿势挨操。大股的浓精从他颈项之间滚落到垫布上，晕成深深浅浅的一大摊。

这空晌他似乎对你笑了一下。滞着精水的睫毛连眨了几次，你便几乎将方才的评价全数忘了:这模样十足地不像个性工作者。比起勾人心魄的婊子，他更像是跑到民间“微服私访”的什么大人物——你不得不承认，面前的这团淫肉同艾默里克确是有几分神似的。他们上哪儿在上议长本尊同英雄的眼皮子底下弄来这么个人?你百思不得其解，只觉得鸡巴硬得如铅块一般，直直地杵着裤裆，硬是杵得你鸡巴发疼。也不好继续箍着这兄弟了，你想，索性同旁边许多人一样解开腰带，冲着这高仿的上议长打手枪。

方才操过他嘴巴的鲁加族似乎还有些富裕的时间，干脆绕去他后头操起屁眼。“上议长”这会儿像是回神了似的，赶忙给人搓起鸡巴，搓到情动时还对着搓硬的鸡巴小嘬几口，说些感谢参与重建之类的场面话。有人直在人群中调侃他，上议长大人，您怎么不写您的感谢信，跑来对着鸡巴发情啦?但不巧他正被人喷了满脸精水，无法作答，只得吐着舌头接精，维系起一副任谁瞧见都要发笑的痴态。好么，这婊子又被操傻了，你旁边的两个人笑得龌龊，直将手上打出的精浆尽数涂抹到他身上。不傻才怪！当中一个哈哈大笑，我问过外面那个人了，今天操过他的没有几百也有几十，要不了多久估摸着就混出个千人斩了！

你可不在乎什么千人斩不千人斩，只想快点操上穴。你瞄着人群中的空隙，找好了角度，只等着一会儿抢过去，好好冲刺一番，再一口气射在他身上:精虫业已上脑，你算是顾不上别的事了。妈的，你舔舔嘴唇，站在前头的埃维拉女人似乎等得比你更急，干脆直接拨开人群，蹬着高跟鞋走到他跟前去，却毫不留情地将一旁湿溻溻的软布甩在他脸上。把嘴巴擦干净点，骚货！他在训责声中乖顺地捡起软布，只是尚且没擦几下，头就被用力地按在女人两腿之间。给老娘舔明白点儿，她喊着，长腿朝软床上一蹬，鞋的尖跟直踩在那条湿漉漉的膀子上。这回他又不能言语了。

你盯着他一晃一晃的尖耳，只觉得额头一阵阵发紧，似乎全身的血液都涌上了脑袋。你挤到他屁股跟前，刚巧赶上那鲁加族射精抽身。你钻了空子，扶好鸡巴，就着前人滑溜溜的精浆和黏答答的精块一个挺身便操到深处，直把他操得悲鸣一声。你这小子！你听见有人骂你，但你可顾不上这么多了，直管痛快地呼出口中的浊气。这肉块的屁眼又润又热，光轻轻夹咬便已比起外头的廉价婊子们好上太多，直夹酥了你的脑子，叫你只想抱着那两条白腿一顿猛操。

他妈的，艾默里克！你暗骂一声，挺腰得愈发用力，他肠子怎么这么会咬，明明挨了这么多次操，却依然紧得很，你想着，听着底下的穴在你鸡巴上发出自在的咕叽声。这肉套子的品质远远超出你想象，你在操穴的间隙中思索，搞不好艾默里克本尊就是个自甘堕落到花街柳巷找人操的贱货?但这想法属实危险，若是真宣扬出去，没准要给你招来杀身之祸——虽说伊修加德改革了有些日子，但处决异端者的恶名远播在外，还是很叫人惧怕的……可你是外国来的工匠！就是正操着的婊子是艾默里克本人，大概他也不能拿你怎么样。

伴着胡思乱想，你竟也壮足了胆子，继续操了下去。你盯着他那两瓣白里透红的屁股，两巴掌下去，红色显得愈发深重，平白多添了几分凌虐的美感。他在埃维拉女人的胯下低泣着，声音断断续续地传到你耳中，但很快又不见了，只留下舌头舔屄时才会发出的水声。你又重重地拍下几巴掌，只觉得越干越起劲儿:好一个脏兮兮的便器，好一个叫人精力充沛的肉套子！你将他两条长腿箍在腰侧，老汉推车般地操弄起来，直将床板都操得咯吱作响，叫那埃维拉女人对你怒目而视。你哈哈一笑，不以为然。很快，你头皮发紧:差不多是要射精了。你心下了然，赶忙在这穴里做着最后的冲刺——但不想这时候却叫人一把拉开了。你一愣，鸡巴许是受了惊吓，已经出了精水，湿淋淋地撒了一地。

你是个什么货色，跟老子抢?一个黑角的敖龙族男人把你搡到一旁，自己提了屌便上了。你长角了你就能肆无忌惮?但这会儿另一个精灵族走过来，很看不惯敖龙男人的样子，挥着工具便朝那张脸猛砸下去。霎时间，屋内像是成了个大火药桶，火星一燃，便簇簇地直炸起来。一片混沌中，你刚想为自己没能内射的鸡巴讨份公道，再就着块温润皮肉稍稍磨蹭几下，却不想直接被工具抡着了脑袋。剧烈的痛感叫你直靠到了墙上，什么艾默里克不艾默里克的，通通成了头痛时多此一举的玩意。旁的工匠欲吵欲裂，连带着各类工具叮叮咣咣的响声也不绝于耳。这声响，还以为是他妈的天穹街呢，你笑了笑，闭上眼歇了一会儿。

你睁开眼时那假货仍然躺在湿黏的垫布上。不过几刻钟的功夫，他屁眼里就被人塞满了乱七八糟的玩意儿:破布，木塞子，工具上卸下来的金属手柄，大概还有一个酒瓶子。他像是脱力了，没有办法爬起，更没办法从这环境中逃离，宝蓝色的眼睛失明般微睐着，额角也不知在混乱中擦到了哪里，血顺着侧颊流淌下去，和精液混成红红白白的一大滩……你看得有些发怔，小兄弟有几分还想应战的意思，却不想头上又叫人用蒸馏瓶重重地擦了一下。这下你没法儿再站立了，整个人直晕嗡嗡地栽倒过去，仿佛挨了十个魔界花的毒水。这他妈的，你暗啐，在地板上躺了好一会儿，但仍忍不住回味着那对蓝眼睛。很快，有金属碰撞的声音传来，你认得那是重甲行走时的声响，便安心下来。

都给我排队！你听见守门人大声叫喊着，一个一个上，别把乱七八糟的地方塞进鸡巴的道里……尿管也不行！我们会采取必要的措施来保护我们的肉便器……

你勉强睁开双眼，那把漆黑的重剑刚巧从你眼前拖过，连带着油脂的气息和锈腥味也一并钻进你脑壳里。你绞尽脑汁思索起来，确乎想起了这个淫窟看守者的身份——

好么，真是拂晓的大英雄，你的嘴唇翕动着，还想多嘴几句，但连半点气声都没能吐出来。流血的感觉和射精残余的快意同等清晰，不断提醒着你方才所发生的一切。

现在，你太困了。醒来就回宿舍，跟那帮家伙好好吹一把，也许还能混几碗酒钱。你想着，就这么瘫在地板上，阖上了眼睛。

FIN


End file.
